


Am I gay?

by FennyBoi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gay contemplation, If I continue it the chapters may be longer, M/M, Might continue it and make it another ship, Short One Shot, Won't be Roadrat in this one though, one-shot?, unknown sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 16:08:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12257703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FennyBoi/pseuds/FennyBoi
Summary: Junkrat was told that he may be gay. Not even knowing what the word means he decides to ask Mako about it.





	Am I gay?

"What does gay even mean?" Junkrat's shrill voice cut the silence that Roadhog was starting to enjoy. At the question however Roadhog didn't know what to reply just yet deciding to let Junkrat continue. "Oi was talkin' to D.va and she said that the english pom was gay. She then asked if oi was gay. I don't even know what that means?" Junkrat said with a loud sigh as he leaned back against the chair.

"It means you like the same sex." Roadhog tried knowing immediately that Junkrat was gonna take that the wrong way.

"What? Oi'm pretty sure me and that pom don't like to get into the same type of down and dirty in the bed sheets, mate." Junkrat shot back raising a disbelieving eyebrow as he looked over at Roadhog.

"No." The man said thinking over how to explain it. "She means that Tracer likes girls. While you like boys." He said hoping that one would get through the irradiated fog which was Junkrats mind.

"I like boys... like in preference over the othe'?" Junkrat said musing over it to himself while casting confused glances at Roadhog. "Oi mean... I like you and that Lucio fellah. Even the cowboy is fun to drink with. Hmm..." He said coming to a realization. It wasn't his fault though most of the girls didn't like being around him, the exception being D.va. But he figured it was because they shared history.

The males of Overwatch however actually would talk and even go drinking with him. Even the dragon ninja dude would tolerate him although he never saw Hanzo without McCree, so there was that. "Would you like to have sex with them?" Roadhog asked knowing for a fact he was included in the mental list Junkrat had created although now he was curious.

"Wha- what?" Junkrat asked again startled by the question as he gawked at Roadhog. He moved between shocked, confused, contemplative, disgusted till finally ending on what appeared to be a blush. "Oi- I don't know. Never really thought abou' it."He admitted tapping his good hand on the desk

"You aren't disgusted by the idea?" Roadhog asked walking over and laying down on the bed as he turned on the tv.

"No... oi like sex. So why would it be any different with a bloke?" He asked curiously. Roadhog just glanced at him before shrugging.

"You are gay or at least bisexual." He explained.

"I AM NOT A BICYCLE!" Came Junkrat's indignant reply.

Roadhog just sighed.


End file.
